beach witness
by Ruki-0408
Summary: ¡La historia continúa! se preguntaran la razon del odio y resentimiento entre los kuchiki y los kurosaki ¿verdad? y mikaru ¿que hace aquí? muy pronto se dara a conocer,pero por ahora vamos a concentrarnos un rato en puro ¡ICHIRUKI!
1. todo empieza

Hola!! Aquí les traigo otro de mis fics espero que les guste XD porque la verdad a mi si me esta gustando…

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero esta historia me pertenece.

Aclaraciones:

+….+- separadores

-..- diálogos

"…"- pensamientos

etc… XD

**+……………………………………..+**

**¿Por donde comenzamos con esta enemistad?**

**¿Con los Kuchiki o los Kurosaki? **

**De tin marin de do pingüe…**

**¿¡Que!? ¡Con los Kurosaki! (pero si yo quería a los Kuchiki ¬¬)**

**Pues ni modo perdí contra mi misma XD**

**Aquí empezamos ^.^**

+-------------------------------------------+

Un día muy normal en la familia de los Kurosaki formada por el líder de la familia Isshin Kurosaki , sus 2 mellizas Karin y Yuzu y su hijo mayor de 18 años y pelo de un color llamativo Ichigo Kurosaki.

- ICHIGOOO!!!- grito Isshin abalanzándose hacia a Ichigo que estaba en el borde alto de las escaleras.

-¡Viejo idiota!- dijo Ichigo haciéndose a un lado.

Al quitarse Ichigo Isshin cayo hasta el final de las escaleras.

- ¡esoo dolió!- Isshin decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡eso te pasa por tratar de tirarme escaleras abajo!- dijo con enfado

Se acerco al póster que tiene y comenzó con su drama. - ¡MASAKI! ¡Nuestro hijo es un desagradecido! Y además es ga…- iba a continuar pero recibió un golpe de parte de Ichigo.

- ¡mejor cállate viejo imbecil y vamos a desayunar!- le grito Ichigo

Se acercaron a la mesa del comedor donde encima estaba un periódico. Isshin lo tomo y se sentó a leerlo.

- otra vez los Kuchiki en las noticias- dijo con desgano Isshin Kurosaki mientras leía el periódico en el comedor.

- ¿ahora que?- Ichigo Kurosaki dijo también con desgano

- "Los Kuchiki dan a conocer a Kuchiki Rukia"… la hermana de la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki- dijo Isshin.

- ¿de Kuchiki Byakuya?- dijo haciendo que con el nombre de aquel hombre, Isshin pusiera una cara de pocos amigos.

– si, al parecer nunca había dado a conocer a su hermana porque nunca esta en Japón de hecho acaba de llegar de Europa por una sesión de fotos.- le contesto su padre.

- debe tener la misma cara frívola de su hermano- dijo Ichigo. –Pues en realidad al juzgar por su foto tiene un rostro adorable… pero de seguro debe ser una farsa como todo en esa familia.- dijo recordando fantasmas del pasado.

- sabes viejo nunca me has dicho porque odias tanto a los Kuchiki – dijo Ichigo con tono curioso. El iba a responderle cuando…

- oto-san ¿tienes el periódico? Ohh... buenos días ichi-ni- dijo Yuzu llegando al lado de su padre. – ooh que linda chica ¿Quién es?- dijo inocentemente

- es Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Karin quien acababa de llegar al comedor.

- ¿Cómo supiste? Hace poco que llegó el periódico- dijo Yuzu.

- eso es obvio de saber después de escuchar hasta el baño a este par de quejones- dijo Karin mirando a Ichigo y a su padre.

- ha! El que no paro de quejarse fue este viejo- dijo Ichigo señalando a su padre.

- bueno ya dejen de pelear y vamos a desayunar- dijo Yuzu en un tono angelical.

Así todos se pusieron a desayunar…

+---------------------------------------------+

**Ahora pasamos con los Kuchiki XD**

Era el tercer día que llevaba en esa mansión y ya estaba totalmente aburrida en su habitación.

-aahh… estoy tan aburrida – se dijo a si misma una joven de 22 años, ojos azul violeta y pelo color azabache hasta el hombro.

- señorita me dijeron que me llamo- dijo tocando la puerta una de las sirvientas del lugar.

- si, pasa por favor- dijo – ¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- dijo.

- primero por favor no me llames así, odio las formalidades en mi… solo dime Rukia - dijo riéndose un poco.

- si señorita, digo… Rukia-san – dijo algo avergonzada. – así esta mejor- le contesto.

-¿que se le ofrecía?- le pregunto. – aahh si… ¿podrías conseguirme algunas revistas?, es que estoy un poco aburrida- le pidió Rukia.

- claro señorita- dijo – oye… ¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras?- dijo con inconformidad. – lo siento Rukia-san es solo que no me acostumbro – y diciendo esto salió en la búsqueda de las revistas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuándo la joven volvió con 4 revistas en sus manos.

- aquí tiene las revistas- le dijo a Rukia dándoselas en sus manos.

- muchas gracias- le contestó.

-bueno Rukia-san debo retirarme-

-esta bien muchas gracias- dicho esto la joven salió de la habitación.

Rukia comenzó a leer cada una de las revistas que para su suerte eran muy interesantes.

+--------------------------------------------+

Ya era de tarde y estaba volviendo de la Universidad, eran sus últimos días antes de su periodo de vacaciones de verano. Llego a su casa algo cansado para ser recibido calida y tranquilamente.

- ¡ICHIGOO al fin llegas!- grito Isshin tirándole una patada en la cara a Ichigo. Este reacciono a tiempo para poder esquivar el golpe y darle a su padre un puñetazo en el estomago.

- ¡VIEJO IDIOTA! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!?- grito furioso nuestro pelinaranja.

- ese es mi hijo…- dijo sobandose el estomago Isshin.

- ¡oni-chan saldremos de vacaciones!- dijo alegre Yuzu.

- ¿en serio? Pues que se diviertan- dijo con un tono frío. – no llores Ichigo como padre mi deber es incluir a mi hijo a este viaje- dijo con dramatismo recibiendo un golpe de ichigo.

- ¡viejo estupido yo no estoy llorando!- le grito

- anda ichi-ni nos divertiremos juntos ¿siii?- dijo Yuzu haciendo cara de perrito.

Después de varias suplicas de su hermana este cedió.

- bueno y ¿a donde vamos? para empezar- dijo con notorio desgano el chico.

- iremos a Okinawa ¡esta hermoso el mar!- dijo la castaña

- además nos hospedaremos en el hotel "_Hotel Nikko Naha__ Grand Castle_**"-**dijo Karin incorporándose a la conversación.

- ¿¡que!? ¡Pero ese hotel es exclusivo y muy costoso!- exclamo Ichigo.

- así es ichi-ni, ¡gracias a que papá se a convertido en uno de los médicos mas prestigiosos de Karakura le han dado estas vacaciones gratis!- dijo saltando de felicidad Yuzu.

- ¿y cuando nos vamos?- pregunto sin mucho interés.

- ¡en una semana! – grito alegre Isshin.

- bien…- dijo sin mucha emoción y subió a su habitación.

+…………………………………………………………………………..+

Llevaba tiempo leyendo su revista favorita hasta que lo vio… ese anuncio que sin que ella lo pensara iba a cambiar su vida ¿para bien o para mal?

"_**Hotel Nikko Naha Grand Castle**__**"**_

_Un paraíso tropical en Okinawa Con la_

_mejor ubicación, comodidad y vista a_

_sus bellas playas. Lo mejor si estas es-_

_tresado o con ganas de diversión…_

_Cuenta con alberca, yates rentables y_

_Un buffet amplio. Un club exclusivo_

_En el cual ¡podrás divertirte al límite!_

_Informes al: __0120-58-2586. _

- ¿playa? ¿Okinawa? ¡eso es justo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor! Pero si voy sola no será igual además acabo de llegar con mi ni-sama y no sería educado irme en estos momentos hmmm…- se puso a pensar- ¡ya se le diré a ni-sama que vayamos juntos !- dicho esto salió rápido de su habitación con rumbo al despacho de su hermano.

Iba caminando por los pasillos estaba algo nerviosa -"¿pero y si no quiere ir?"- Hace mucho que no va a la playa" aún siendo su hermano no podía oponerse a lo que el decidía y eso le causaba temor - " ¿y si piensa que le digo esto porque no quiero estar aquí?" – la chica perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta del despacho.

Se armo de valor y toco la puerta. – ¿ni-sama puedo pasar?- pregunto.

- pasa Rukia- le contesto frívolamente. - ¿se te ofrece algo?- le dijo Byakuya

- etto… ni-sama ¿puedo pedirle algo?-.

- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?-

- Como vacaciones de verano quisiera viajar a las playas de Okinawa y quisiera saber ¿si me darías permiso y me acompañarías?- le dijo

- esta bien iremos la próxima semana- le contesto su hermano sin mostrar ninguna expresión ¿era cierto lo que oía? ¿su ni-sama había aceptado acompañarla a Okinawa?.

- ¡gracias ni-sama! – dijo alegremente Rukia mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

- bueno me retiro… aah ni-sama tengo un hotel en especial al que quisiera ir- le dijo Rukia.

- ¿Cuál?- le dijo su hermano. – el "Hotel Nikko Naha Grand Castle"- le contestó.

- muy bien me encargare de todo- dijo Byakuya - gracias- respondió haciendo una reverencia. Dicho esto se retiro del despacho donde estaba su hermano.

Paso la semana y ambas familias comenzaban sus viajes a distintos horarios, Primero los Kuchiki que se fueron en su yet privado y luego los Kurosaki en un vuelo de primera clase.

Así ambos jóvenes iniciaron su viaje sin imaginarse que pronto se cruzarían sus destinos…

CONTINUARA…

Weno aki esta el primer episodio de este fic que aunque no lo crean lo soñé pero siendo yo ya protagonista y por eso la adapte a Bleach.

Ya saben acepto criticas constructivas e ideas…

Bye XD


	2. ¡esto es la guerra!

_Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de "Beach Witness"y espero que les guste. _

_Gracias por los Reviews:_

_**Kasumi-chan:**__ gracias por tu opinión y por ser la primera en dejarme un review, espero que te guste este capitulo y si ¡viva el ichiruki!._

_**Dark_Ryuuka:**__ gracias por tu review ligeramente amenazante, y tal vez no me creas pero no pude dormir tranquila sabiendo que iba a ser atravesada si no continuaba el fic XD._

_**Store Love: **__Si, Rukia es asaltacunas en el fic! jaja es broma, no quería pasa por desapercibida la diferencia de edades pero poner 150 años era demasiado XD gracias por tu review. _

_**Uchiha Katze: **__Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta de hecho lo había notado al terminar el capitulo pero por una razón u otra no lo arregle antes de subirlo (la nieve te distrae demasiado XD)._

_Bueno ahora si a la historia… _

+…………………………………………………………..+

¡Estaba harta! Había pasado horas con su maldito trasero entumido por estar sentada en ese avión que la llevaría a lo que serían unas vacaciones de lo más agradables, a la pobre pelinegra aunque le agradaran las alturas el ir sentada por tantas horas era muy molesto.

Volteaba a sus lados y lo único que veía era a su hermano con ese rostro frívolo sin emociones leyendo un libro en el asiento de a lado. A soi fong la aparente asistente personal de Kuchiki Byakuya y atrás de su asiento jugando con un videojuego de rosita fresita a Yachiru la hija adoptiva de un amigo de la familia, una pequeña niña pelo rosado y rostro adorable que sabrá dios como hizo para colarse al viaje.

_-Flash back-_

_Estaba Byakuya en su oficina de su mansión, donde manejaba todo lo relacionado con las empresas de los Kuchiki además de parte de la carrera de modelaje de su hermana. Se encontraba viendo en la computadora portátil los datos del hotel donde se hospedaría y haciendo la reservación. _

_- ¡HOLA ¡¡BYAA-KUN!- grito una pequeña pelirosada abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras movía su mano graciosamente. _

_- Tu…- fue a lo único que pudo atinar a decir Byakuya. ¿Qué pasa acaso Byakuya Kuchiki el señor que con su mirada te enterraría 100 metros bajo tierra ,le tiene miedo a una chiquilla?. _

_- ¿Qué .. Haces aquí?- dijo retomando su actitud frívola. _

_-¿Qué si que hago aquí? Veamos… Ken-chan vino a buscar unos papeles que dejo en la biblioteca en la última "visita"-dijo poniendo una cara graciosa. Aún lo recordaba en la última vistita de la joven hija de Kempachi había necesitado mandar traer 5 alfombras nuevas después de un terrible accidente con bebidas coloridas, un candelabro nuevo y papel tapiz para la sala. De solo acordarse como había dejado las paredes de esta en una de sus ideas artísticas le daban escalofríos, no quería volver a ver una pared verde limón con puntos rosa chirriante y cuadrados rojos. _

_- ¿que es esto Bya-kun?- pregunto Yachiru que se había puesto justo al frente de la laptop de Byakuya mientras este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "coloridos". _

_Quiso entrar en pánico al ver a la niña "destruyo todo lo que toco" tan cerca de su computadora. _

_- no es de tu incumbencia- trato de volver al tono frío y calculador que esperaba que hiciera efecto en la pelirosa pero no lo hizo… _

_- ¡BYA-KUN te vas de vacaciones con Rukia-chan!- exclamo feliz _

_-…- prefirió no responder porque sabía lo que venía…_

_- puedo..- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Kempachi quien acababa de entrar a la oficina._

_-¡ KEN-CHAN!- saludo enérgicamente la pequeña. _

_- Yachiru encontré los papeles que buscaba ¿Qué tal Byakuya?- dijo el recién llegado. _

_- perfectamente- respondió el pelinegro sintiéndose aliviado de no escuchar la posible petición de la pelirosa pero… _

_- Ken-chan me dejas ir de vacaciones con Bya-kun y Rukia-chan ¡por favor!- le dijo a su supuesto padre de una forma persistente._

_A Byakuya se le helaron los huesos al oír esa petición _

_- que remedio ¿ya le preguntaste a Byakuya?- le contesto al ver que no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión. _

_- no, se me había olvidado- ella dijo comenzando a reír – ¡byaa-kunn! ¿¡Me dejas ir con ustedes!?-suplico. _

_-…- que debía responder… si aceptaba estaría condenado todo el viaje a tener que soportar a la joven presente y si decía que no ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Yachiru? ¿¡pero__ que piensa!? el es Byakuya Kuchiki y no se va a dejar intimidar por una niña, ya estaba convencido de decirle su respuesta hasta que…_

_- claro Ken-chan que si Bya-Kun se niega yo no me enojaría… es más aprovecharía el tiempo que no esté para hacer una remodelación a su habitación y su oficina como muestra de mi aprecio – dijo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos- necesitaría… pinturas de "muchos colores"- dijo aún conservando ese brillo en sus ojos._

_- acepto- contesto rápidamente imaginándose lo que pasaría si el se negaba. _

_-¡QUE BIEN! ¿Cuando nos vamos?- pregunto enérgica. _

_- mañana a las 7:00am en el yet privado- respondió seriamente _

_- ¡bien nos vemos mañana en tu yet! ¡Adiós Bya-kun!- dijo despidiéndose y yéndose por la puerta. _

_- adiós Byakuya- se despidió y se fue también Kempachi._

_-…- solo suspiró ¿en que lío se había metido?..._

_Fin de Flash Back- _

Ahora que lo pensaba, su ni-sama ni siquiera se había negado a ello, pero que importaba, después de todo no le desagradaba la compañía de la pelirosa, bueno al menos no por ahora.

- etto… ni-sama se que suena infantil preguntar esto pero ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto algo insegura la morena, estaba segura que su hermano le diría algo como "lo que tenga que faltar" o "lo que deba faltar".

- como 1 hora- le contesto Byakuya sin emoción alguna.

-gracias ni-sama- dijo alegre de que el viaje este ablandando aunque fuera un poco a su hermano.

+………………………………………………….+

-Ichi-ni apurate, se nos hace tarde- le grito la adorable hermana de Ichigo.

- Ya voy Yuzu espera un momento- le grito el pelinaranja con desgano."no se porque acepte ir a este viaje pero ya no me puedo echar par atrás"-pensó

Llegaron al aeropuerto y estaban en la sala de espera para abordar.

- aaahhhh como tarda- decía Ichigo sentado en su asiento.

- no seas impaciente ichi-ni pronto nos llamaran- le contesto su hermana pequeña Yuzu.

- no soy impaciente Yuzu, aquí decía que el vuelo era a las 9:00am y ya pasaron 20 minutos desde que debimos salir.- decía exasperado miss ceño fruncido señalando la lista de vuelos.

- ichi-ni dijeron que hubo un problema con uno de los vuelos y por eso es que se tardaron más- le dijo su otra hermana pelinegra.

-hmmm… ya deberían haberlo arreglado-

"pasajeros del vuelo 29 favor de abordar" se oyó la voz por el micrófono.

- vez te lo dije oni-chan- le dijo la rubia.

Luego la familia entera abordo el avión.

+…………………………………………………….+

- ¡al fin llegamos!- decía la pequeña pelirosada mientras bajaba del yet.

- No corras yachiru-san es peligroso bajar corriendo- le intentaba convencer Rukia a la pelirosada que hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo.

- no te preocupes Rukia-chan no me caeré- le respondió mientras bajaba los escalones corriendo.

-….- suspiro resignada a la hiperactiva niña.

-Byakuya-sama la limosina espera afuera- le confirmo la soi fong a su jefe.

- vamos al hotel- dijo Byakuya a Rukia

- si ni-sama

Así partieron hacía el hotel donde fueron muy bien recibidos de hecho…

- Kuchiki-sama es un honor que alguien como usted venga a hospedarse a este lugar yo soy Kohinata Tamaki y soy el gerente de este hotel, le aseguro que tendrá el mejor servicio que pueda desear, le hemos reservado 3 de nuestras habitaciones de lujo y una imperial para usted.

- ¿Qué? pero Rukia- iba a decir su hermano pero lo interrumpió.

- no te preocupes hermano, le pedí a soi fong que para mi fuera una de lujo en vez de imperial ya que creo que hubiera sido una exageración.

-Rukia-sama si usted prefiere puedo cambiar su habitación a una imperial- decía con algo de nerviosismo el gerente.

-No, no se preocupe quiero la habitación de lujo solamente- le respondio la pelinegra.

- De acuerdo aquí tienen las tarjetas de sus habitaciones Kuchiki-sama su habitación esta en el piso 9 ala oeste en la habitación número 260- le dijo entregándole su tarjeta.

- subiré a mi habitación nos veremos en el lobby en un rato- dijo Byakuya saliendo del lugar rumbo a su habitación.

-entendido ni-sama- contesto la hermana del pelinegro.

- Rukia-sama su habitación esta en el piso 8, ala también oeste, habitación 230- dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

- ustedes señoritas soi fon y Kusajishi están en el ala norte piso 8 habitaciones 217 y 215- dijo entregándoles también sus respectivas tarjetas.

Las 3 subieron por el elevador hasta el piso 12. –nos vemos Rukia-chan- dijo enérgicamente Yachiru – si, nos vemos- le contesto. Después de eso se separaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones

+…………………………………………………….+

Entro al cuarto y tal como espero por las fotos era realmente hermoso había una cama matrimonial de edredón fino blanco con bordados lilas, sabanas blancas y almohadas también lilas que tenían chocolates de cortesía encima, dos burós a los lados de la cama de color blanco y realmente finos que encima tenían una lámpara detallada y en uno de ellos un teléfono articular, un armario de gran tamaño donde podrían caber mas de 80 blusas, con un enorme espejo, un baño con tina tipo spa , regadera, inodoro y lavamanos totalmente limpios y blancos, un escritorio lleno de acabado con un gran sillón y con su laptop encima y para acabar un gran ventanal con una bella cortina que conducía hacia el balcón con una bella vista de la piscina y el mar que estaba cerca, tenia una linda mesa con una sombrilla y sillas.

Entró se acostó unos momentos, después se cambio de una manera mas veraniega (para ser mas claros una blusa lila que combinaba con sus ojos violetas o celestes y se abrochaba por la espalda de un escote no muy mostrativo, unos shorts blancos, unas sandalias también lilas y el pelo recogido en una pequeña media cola algo suelta y atado con un moño blanco no muy grande.)

+………………………………..+

Estaban llegando al hotel después de un viaje que para el había sido largísimo por las peleas con su padre por estar diciendo estupideces, su hermana golpeándolo y para colmo por un estupido movimiento de su padre a la que servía la comida en el avión se le cayó la comida encima de el, estaba realmente agotado…

- Dr. Kurosaki es un honor que usted venga a hospedarse a nuestro hotel, le aseguramos darle el mejor servicio yo soy Kohinata Tamaki.

Les dieron las habitaciones y le había tocado la 229 estaban en el lobby a punto de subir a sus habitaciones hasta que…

- tú aquí – se escucho una voz

-tú – dijo su papá

- Isshin Kurosaki, el admirable doctor de Karakura, es increíble que de todos los hoteles de Okinawa estés en el mismo que en el mío.- dijo sin emoción Byakuya.

- lo mismo digo de ti Byakuya el mejor empresario de Japón, pero no esperaras que el que estés aquí quiera decir que nos vayamos- le respondió.

- en eso te equivocas creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras- dijo

- Tamaki-san porque no le dice al señor que el que debería de irse es él- dijo Isshin.

- ¿Por qué no le dice que debería ser lo contrario?- dijo Byakuya

- escuchen Kuchiki-sama Kurosaki-sama aquí no retendremos ni correremos a nadie por la fuerza, así que porque no arreglan sus diferencias y se quedan ambos.

Ante eso ambos solo se miraron con odio.

- que sucede ni-sama- dijo llegando Rukia.

+……………………………………+

_Iba bajando del elevador, fue hacia el lobby donde le dijo su ni-sama que se encontrarían. _

_Llego al lobby pero encontró a su ni-sama con un rostro no muy contento frente a una familia de un hombre 2 niñas y un adolescente pelinaranja lo cual le extraño así que se acerco. _

+…………………………………..+

- Lo que sucede Rukia es que el hombre aquí presente no quiere disponer a irse- le dijo.

- Kurosaki Isshin- dijo ella al recordar que su hermano menciono que odiaba a ese hombre ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que no sabía.

-oto-san creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos- dijo Yuzu tímidamente entrando a la conversación

-¿¡pero que dices Yuzu!? ¡es la primera vez que acepto en mucho tiempo salir de vacaciones y no nos las va a amargar un tipo frío y sombrío como este!- dijo molesto el pelinaranja.

- ¡más respeto hacia mi ni-sama idiota!- dijo muy enojada Rukia

- ¡tú no te metas enana!-le contesto Ichigo.

- ¡No le digas a la gran Rukia Kuchiki enana palmera naranja de 5 metros!- le contesto Rukia poniéndose frente a el.

- ¡no te metas con mi cabello medio metro y por mi te puedes ir al diablo con tu apellido!- le dijo mirándola y señalándola.

- ¿¡porque no te largas con tu familia, estupido!-

- ¡en ese caso deberías ser tu y tu hermano de hielo los que se deberían ir!

-¡primero muerta antes de darte el gusto!-

-¡lo mismo digo!

-hmm- dijeron los dos dándose la espalda

- ¡vamonos ni-sama! Yachiru-san y Soi fong seguramente irán a la piscina con nosotros no perdamos el tiempo - dijo yéndose molesta con su hermano.

- ¡vamos a nuestras habitaciones! No hay porque soportar a la familia de hielo- dijo el pelinaranja a su familia para luego subir.

Antes de separarse ambos se voltearon desafiantemente dándose un mensaje.

-"_mucho cuidado naranjita"-_

_- "ya veremos enana porque… "_

"_- Esto es la guerra- "- se dijeron por mirada. _

+……………………………….+

_ya se! Ya se! Ya se! Me tarde una eternidad en continuar pero perdón es que pasaron muchas cosas como lo de la influenza, volvimos a clases y me retacaron de tarea y me compraron una cachorrita muy bonita salúdenla!! Jaaja XD _

_próximo episodio: _

" _te odio" _


	3. ¡te odio!

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el 3er capitulo Ichiruki!!

Sorry por tardarme tanto pero el cargador de mi laptop trono =( y pues pasaron como 2 semanas para que lo arreglaran porque mi padre decía " que bueno que se descompuso te va a servir para que te despegues aunque sea un rato de la laptop y bla bla bla pero = ya estoy de vuelta! Gracias por lo rewiews y gracias al que prácticamente me apuro porque si no, no me hubiera puesto a terminar el cap ayer en la noche weno que les guste XD

+………………………………………..+

Aaaahrrggg!! Esa pelea con el pelinaranja enserio ¡la había sacado de sus casillas! ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, lo cierto es que nunca se había peleado de esa manera con un desconocido pero hubo razón ¿cierto? El se metió con su ni-sama y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos…

- ni-sama ¿A dónde va?- vio que su hermano se levantaba de las sillas playeras de donde estaban sentados cerca de la alberca.

- iré a sentarme a comer un cóctel de mariscos en el restaurant ¿vienes?- respondió el pelinegro.

- no gracias ni-sama me quedare un rato más aquí, te alcanzo más tarde- le dijo Rukia. Luego de esto su hermano se fue.

+……………………………………..+

Lo cierto es que el odiaba las personas que por el poder de su dinero creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Eso era lo que se decía a si mismo para justificar la discusión de hacia 1 hora (si ichigo si XD). Ahora se encontraba en el lado de la playa con su familia.

Pero ¿Por qué se había comportado así?, tratándose de una persona desconocida lo cierto es que no se habría pelado de una manera tan infantil (de ja vu [no se como se escribe XD]).

-¡¡ heeeeeeeeyyyy iiichiigooo!!- grito Isshin abalanzándose hacia su hijo pelinaranja. – ¡aléjate viejo estupido!- grito dándole un golpe en la cara mandándolo de regreso.

- aa.. así se… haa..cee hijo- dijo adolorido.

-viejo ya va a iniciar el viaje de la banana- hablo Karin.

- ¡Bien vamos!- contesto eufóricamente como si el dolor se fuera mágicamente.

- pero oto-san ¿y ichi-ni?- le dijo preocupada Yuzu.

- Solo quedaban 3 puestos libres – le contesto con una cara divertida.

-¡oto-san! No es justo Ichi-ni si quieres puedes tomar mi lugar y…- fue interrumpida.

-tranquila Yuzu de cualquier forma no iba a subirme, pienso ir a dar una vuelta por el lado de la piscina.

- ¡bien adiós hijo diviértete viendo chicas o todos creerán que eres un Ga..!- grito desde donde estaba la banana llegando allá quien sabe como y fue callado por un golpe de Karin.

- maldito- dicho esto se fue rumbo a la piscina.

+…………………………………….+

Al parecer esta hora del día era en la cual más gente iba a relajarse a el área de la piscina porque todas las sillas playeras estaban ocupadas con excepción de la que acababa de dejar su hermano. por toallas, bolsas y gente disfrutando o de la sombra o del sol. Esto no le molestaba de hecho era relajante ver a la gente disfrutar junto con ella hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó en la silla que tenía a lado.

- joven ¿se le antoja una bebida?- escucho decir a un camarero a quien estaba enseguida.

- no, gracias- esa voz – esta bien con su permiso- se fue el

- ¿Qué? tú otra vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres fresa? – dijo con desanimo la pelinegra para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

- ¡¿Qué? Ahora resulta que no puedo venir a relajarme porque a la enana caprichosa le molesta!- dijo nuestro pelinaranja en tono sarcástico.

-¿¡a quien le dices enana caprichosa!? ¡seño fruncido!- le dijo enojada.

- ¿¡como que a quien le digo!? Es obvio que a ti no veo a otra persona menor de 1 metro!- le contestó

- ¡serás! ¡te voy a! Espera, no Rukia Kuchiki, no tiene porque rebajarse al nivel de alguien como tu.- le dijo volviendo a su anterior posición tomando su bebida..

-¡la gente como tu me fastidia! ¡en lo único que piensan es en su dinero y en su supuesta clase!- dijo molesto

- ¡y a mi me molesta la gente como tu que cree que puede venir aquí a insultarme sin ningún fundamento!- le grito

- ¡pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo!- se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

- no es posible que creas que puedes gritarle a Rukia Kuchiki e irte así nada más ¡y mírame a la cara cuando estoy hablando!- le exigió la morena mientras iba tras el.

-¿a la cara? Tendría que agacharme demasiado- la gota que derramo el vaso. La chica echo por la borda toda su moral y tiro una bofetada de lo mas fuerte (auch) que fue bloqueado por el pelinaranja.

-¡deja mi mano!- le grito

- y si no quiero ¿Qué?- le respondió

- que ingenuo eres…- dijo con una mirada algo maligna hacia el suelo

-eh-

- ¡aún puedo usar mi mano izquierda! ( les suena familiar XD)- lo golpeo de nuevo, solo que ahora si logro golpearlo. Para su desgracia estaban al borde de la alberca y "bofetada + puño sujeto de rukia + desequilibrio de ichigo = humillante caída al agua de los 2"

- ¡mira lo que hiciste!- le grito rukia

-¿¡lo que yo hice!? ¡pero si tu fuiste la causante de que nos cayéramos!- respondió el Kurosaki.

- ¡si tu no me hubieras hecho enojar no estaríamos en esta situación tan humillante! – dijo nadando hacia la orilla junto al pelinaranja

- eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras seguido- dijo también nadando a la orilla.

-¡yo no te estaba siguiendo!-

- entonces ¿Cómo se le llama cuando una persona va tras otra persona?- con sarcasmo.

"oh mira es la modelo" "¿viene de vacaciones?" "¿porque están ambos empapados?" "apenas llego y ya va tras alguien" – era lo que se escuchaba murmurar a la gente.

- mierda aarhhgg te odio – dijo en modo de berrinche.

Ichigo salió del agua y le tendió la mano a la Kuchiki pues el que esa enana no le agradara tampoco el no tenía educación con una dama.

Esta al verlo primero se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que en medio de plena discusión el se acordara que tenía modales, se acordó de lo que pasaba y le dirigió una mirada molesta

- no necesito tu ayuda gracias - y nuestra pelinegra se fue con la cabeza enalto como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que por el hecho de estar empapada la gente no podía evitar mirarla de camino a su habitación.

-"vaya… que orgullosa"- pensó sin poder evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

+………………………………………+

Mientras tanto…

En el restaurante Byakuya estaba siendo cómodamente atendido por los sirvientes y con un plato de mariscos en la mesa.

-tu- dijo para si mismo el capitán del sexto escuadrón mirando a alguien

- ¡hola bya-kun!- grito la pequeña niña de pelo rosando desde el otro extremo del restaurant agitando su mano graciosamente.

-" no debería gritar donde hay tanta gente"- pensó con una gota en la sien soi fong.

Yachiru y Soi fong se acercaron a la mesa en la que Byakuya se encontraba y tomaron asiento junto a este.

- Bya-kun ¿Dónde esta Rukia-chan?- dijo con su vocecita.

- Se quedo en la piscina- respondió sin expresión.

- oohh rukia-chan se perderá de la sorpresa que e preparado- dijo en tono de berrinche.

- ¿sorpresa?- le dijo soi fong tratando de ocultar que quería salir huyendo de ahí antes de que la "sorpresa" diera inicio.

- ¡si, e preparado una sorpresa para darnos una bienvenida a Okinawa!- grito la pelirosa a los 4 vientos.

Acto seguido de la supuesta cocina salieron montones de empleados algunos esparciendo confeti, otros con botellas de sake, con comida , un pastel e incluso con gorritos.

-"¡hasta trajo gorros de fiesta!"- pensaba Soi Fong

-¿para que trajiste sake si eres menor de edad y Kuchiki-sama y yo no tomamos?- dijo Soi fong después de que la sorpresa dejara prácticamente mudo al pelinegro

- de hecho también pensaba eso y fue cuando me di cuenta de que éramos muy pocos por eso esa idea me la dio Rangiku-san- dijo la pequeña muy sonriente

- ¿Rangiku-san?- dijeron Byakuya y Soi Fong

- ¡hola chicos! ¡¿Les gusto su sorpresa?!- decía Matsumoto llegando desde la cocina.

(Matsumoto Rangiku: Sub directora de la línea de ropa y perfumes "Berry bell" en Europa y distintas partes de Japón. Nota: suele llamarle a su jefe "taichou")

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo seria Soi Fong

- ¿eeeehh? ¡Aah si! Yachiru-chan me dijo que venían de vacaciones y no pude resistirme a venir también- dice muy alegre matsumoto

- pero tranquilos no vine sola – decía casi cayéndose de borracha – vienen también mi taichou! Digo jefe y casi todos los de la línea de moda- dijo riéndose

-¿nani?- solo atino a decir el pelinegro

En eso entraron un grupo de personas al restaurante

Hitsugaya Toushiro: director de la línea de ropa y perfumes berry bell, casi siempre es acompañado por su subordinada Matsumoto Rangiku (y arrastrado en sus locuras xD)

Yumichika Ayasegawa: Diseñador exclusivo de ropa de la línea de ropa berry bell junto con Hinamori Momo.

Madarame Ikkaku: Buen amigo de Yumichika y encargado de la producción de relojes marca Berry bell.

Hinamori Momo: Diseñadora de línea de ropa berry bell femenina. (Nota: muy buena amiga de Rukia)

Isane Kotetsu: Encargada de la producción de perfumes de la línea de moda junto a su superior Unohoana Retsu.

Hola – dijo toushiro.

- ¡taichou! ¿Como le fue en el viaje? Fue el único que no quiso venir al viaje en avioneta.- dijo abrazándolo

- ¡yo no tengo tus locas ideas imposible creer que 6 personas quepan en esa avioneta tan chica y para colmo tu quieras manejarla!- le contesto en ironía y alejandola

- pero taichou si nos fue genial en el viaje ¿cierto chicos?- dijo volteando a ver al grupo.

Ellos solo pusieron cara de terror

- si… etto fue genial- dijo nerviosa hinamori.

-¿¡nani!? ¡pero si manejabas como una…!- Ikkaku hubiera continuado su oración si matsumoto no lo hubiera golpeado.

- mantente callado calvito- dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

- salimos de rumbo 8 veces- dijo irónica Isane

- ¬¬ - suspiro de Hitsugaya

Así siguieron la fiesta. Les describiré la escena: Byakuya totalmente serio sentado en una mesa con un gorrito de fiesta y una yachiru tirando confeti y una matsumoto ahogándose de borracha mientras otros comían y bailaban.

+………………………………….+

Habían ya pasado 5 horas desde que subió a cambiarse a su cuarto, ya había anochecido y lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de dormir así que se levanto y decidió salir de su cuarto.

-ni-sama seguirá abajo" – se pregunto la pelinegra. Lo busco en el lobby y en la zona de la piscina además de en el bar entonces fue al único lugar que faltaba "el restaurante" entro y...

- ¡Rukia-chan!- Grito Matsumoto al verla entrar y prácticamente casi se le cae encima si Isane no la hubiera sostenido

- ¿¡rangiku-san!? ¿¡Isane-san!? ¿¡Hinamori-san!?- dijo una muy sorprendida Rukia.

- y no tee olvides de los chicos que… son lo mejoor – dijo matsumoto borracha apuntando a los chicos

- este creo que no hay nadie que no haya venido- dijo la morena con una gota en la sien.

- noo, noo Rukia-chan todavía no llega… - en eso le taparon la boca a la pelinaranja borracha

-shh dijo que fuera secreto- le susurraron Isane y Hinamori y luego llevándosela a un asiento.

¿ehh?- dijo confundida

- ya sabes, cuando esta borracha dice lo que se le viene a la mente- le dijo Ikkaku

- ¿no esta aquí ni-sama?-pregunto la joven

- ¿oye y Kuchiki-san?- pregunto Ikkaku a Yumichika

- Si buscan a Kuchiki-sama se fue hace 2 horas.

-¿en serio?- preguntaron

- …- suspiro rukia ya que ella iba por su ni-sama pero que más da, conociendo a matsumoto si le decía que se iba cuando acababa de llegar se pondría a hacer un escándalo así que decidió quedarse.

La fiesta pronto se fue agrandando ya que la gente que llegaba también se unía a los de la pista de baile.

Estaba sentada en una mesa del restaurante junto a Isane ya que Matsumoto estaba ebria y estaba bailando, los chicos prácticamente fueron obligados por Matsumoto a bailar y Hinamori, si estaba con ellas pero Matsumoto la obligó a ella y a Toushiro a bailar en pareja. Fue cuando vio entrar ahí a una pareja , "¡espera! ¡es el pelo pincho! Viene acompañado ¿Quién será? ¡Eso a mi no me importa!- pensaba la morena.

-"¿¡por que estoy tan molesta!?"- se maldecía mentalmente –"¿estoy molesta por ver a ese idiota? O ¿Por qué esta con esa chica?"- se pregunto "¡por favor es obvio que es porque me enferma verlo!"

+…………………………………+

Acababa de entrar a la "Fiesta" a la que según el no iba entrar pero después de lo que acababa de pasar no pudo negarse

_-Flash back- _

_Estaba caminando cerca del restaurante en donde parecía haber una fiesta, se detuvo al oír un llanto. Se acerco a unos árboles que estaban ahí y justo detrás de uno vio a una joven de aproximadamente 18 años y de cabello color café claro ojos color verde que ahora estaban hinchados. _

_- este… ¿estas bien?- pregunto acercándose_

_- disculpa ¿ tu quién eres?-pregunto secándose las lagrimas _

_- Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió _

_- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto el joven_

_- no, nadie puede ayudarme porque no hay nadie como él- dijo dramática_

_- aahh ahora entiendo, déjame decirte que si el es la causa de que estés así, no merece tus lagrimas- le dijo _

_En eso ella lo abraza sin previo aviso y después de un rato en que ella se calma…_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Mikaru Suzumiya- respondió _

_-¿esta bien si solo te digo Mikaru?_

_- claro e Kurosaki-kun ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-claro ¿cual?_

_-este hace rato que tengo ganas de entrar a esa fiesta ¿podrías acompañarme?- le dijo _

_- a la fiesta yo… este no se- dijo _

_- ¡por favor!- dijo poniéndole una cara de perrito_

_- esta bien- cedió . Mikaru solo sonrió para si misma al darle la espalda pero soy yo o ¿esa sonrisa era algo maligna? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca pero bueno sigamos_

_- Fin de flash back- _

Volteo a una de las mesas y ¡eh! Esa enana también estaba ahí ¿debería irse? ¡claro que no! El no se iba a ir por ella. Paso como si nada frente a ella tomado del brazo por Mikaru quien al parecer estaba muy acaramelada con el. Lo cierto es que no le agradaban mucho las fiestas, pero al ver que la joven se divertía, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse también en una mesa.

+……………………………+

Ash lo cierto es que desde que había llegado el pelinaranja la morena estaba de pésimo humor y lo que quería era ya irse así que se levanto dispuesta a irse.

- ¿A dónde vas Rukia?- le pregunto hinamori viendo que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-estoy cansada y creo que ya debería ir a mi habitación- le contestó

- pero ¡esperate un rato por favor!-

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Rukia

- aah esque… esque va a venir…

En eso entra alguien al restaurante

- cuanto tiempo Rukia…

tú…

CONTINUARA…

¿les gusto?

Ojala porque me pase toda la noche haciéndolo

Después de sufrir un periodo de falta de inspiración

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (bueno no exactamente ver XD)


	4. ¡En la fiesta!

**CAPITULO 4**

" _En la fiesta "_

+………………………………………+

(nota: por el bien de la historia, la edad de Rukia se cambiara a 19 años XD)

- cuanto tiempo Rukia…

-tú… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- decía una sorprendida Rukia al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¿¡que!? Hasta pareciera que no te alegras de verme después de tanto tiempo- dice aquella persona con una sonrisa burlona.

- no…no es eso pero me sorprende verte luego de todo este tiempo, digo hace 4 años que no te veía- dijo la pelinegra formando una sonrisa.

- es cierto Rukia y veo que no has creci… aaaaauuu- el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por un pisotón de la morena.

-¡pero que demonios te pasa!- decía Renji sobandose el pie que acababa de pisar su querida amiga de la infancia.

-tu te lo buscaste Renji- dijo mirándolo molesta

-al parecer tu carácter infantil no ha cambiado a pesar de ser mayor de edad- dijo Renji mirándola sonriente.

-pero veo que el tuyo de provocarme de la misma manera tampoco a cambiado- comenzó a decir Rukia cruzando a los brazos. –además veo que te volviste algo débil ya que al parecer ese pisotón te dolió mucho- completo con aires de grandeza.

-¿¡yo débil!? Que me pise alguien como tu no puede causarme ningún dolor- contestó.

-¿¡a que te refieres con "alguien como yo"!?-le dijo muy molesta

-ya sabes… de alguien de tan baja-fue interrumpido

- ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mi estatura!- le dijo muy firme

-de hecho yo iba a decir peso pero ahora que tu lo dices….¡aaaaahh!- no alcanzo a terminar

-para que se emparejen tus pies y no se note la hinchazón -dicho esto y depuse de pisar a renji con el doble de fuerza en su otro pie camino hacia la mesa donde estaba inicialmente.

-Maldita…-dijo para si con los ojos llorosos conteniendo el dolor.

-este… Abarai-san ¿quiere que le traiga hielo?- dijo Isane al ver toda la ecena

- por…favor- dijo tratando de mantener su dignidad.

Después de todo el melodrama por parte de los queridos amigos que se mostraron tanto cariño al verse todos continuaron con la fiesta, incluyendo a estos 2 que estaban sentados en la mesa.

- ¿y como te ha ido en estos 4 años?-le pregunto Rukia al pelirrojo

- pues e tenido éxito últimamente ya que soy la mano derecha de Kuchiki-sama, y hace 4 meses me fui a Tokyo por un negocio que Kuchiki-sama quería hacer y que a logrado concretarse, por eso e decidido regresar.-contestó

-aaah y ¿como supiste donde estábamos?- le dijo Rukia

-pues resulta que Matsumoto recibió un mensaje de Yachiru y corrió el rumor por la empresa. Además de todo me invito a ir con ella y los demás, pero la idea de ir en esa avioneta era estupida, así que reserve un vuelo y me vine-concluyo el pelirrojo

-ah si algo así ,me habían comentado, con razón no me dejaban irme- dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la sien.

-¡CHICOOS UNANSE AL BAILEE!- grito la ebria Matsumoto jalando a ambos con todos a la pista de baile

Ambos no tuvieron más opción que bailar.

+………………………………………..+

Aún se encontraba en la mesa junto a Mikaru quien le hablaba de algo a lo que el solo respondía sin poner atención. Si que esa chica le parecía extraña digo ¿Qué era bipolar? o ¿Cómo? Hacia unos momentos se encontraba llorando y ahora estaba totalmente feliz.

En eso ve como se reunen algunas personas en la entrada, al parecer alguien había ingresado al lugar. Era un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos sujetados en una cola y con la frente tatuada con una especie de signos.

Al parecer la Kuchiki lo conocía porque se acerco a el algo ¿sorprendida?. Por lo que aparentaban si se conocían porque se veía mucha confianza entre ellos. Esperen ¿¡que hago observando a esa enana!? Se exclamo mentalmente.

- ¿verdad ichigo-kun?- escuchó la voz de su acompañante.

- eee… bueno lo siento ¿de que hablábamos?- respondió al no tener idea de lo que hablaba la joven

-este ichigo-kun…¿te pasa algo?- dijo Mikaru al ver que Ichigo estaba en las nubes.

-no nada… solo estoy algo distraido, espera ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre? –dijo en un tono sereno

-jeje solo creí que sería más divertido llamarte por tu nombre-le respondió sonriendo.

-entonces yo también te llamare por el tuyo- contestó el pelinaranja. A lo que ella sonrió.

Ambos estaban en el lugar más apartado de la sala

-¿ahora, que estabas haciendo llorando afuera?- le preguntó Ichigo a lo que ella solo bajo la sonrisa, algo que el noto.- si no quieres no tienes porque contarme-

-no, esta bien es solo que es algo triste para mí recordar lo que pasó- dijo –yo estaba hospedada hace 4 semanas en otro hotel con mi novio Zero… parecía que todo iba bien en nuestras vacaciones de verano, hasta un día yo decidí salir a la piscina ya tarde, Zero no quiso ir y prefirió quedarse en el cuarto. Al regresar yo casi a las 12:00 pm Zero estaba atravesado por un cuchillo en medio de la habitación-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lagrimas.

-no es necesario que sigas- le dijo Ichigo

-No te preocupes estoy bien- continuó- Yo estaba envuelta en un mar de emociones, tristeza, ira, dolor así que solo grite y los sirvientes del hotel fueron en mi ayuda. – Ichigo solo la miraba triste

- de ahí en más todo fue sufrimiento, después de despedir a Zero, no quise quedarme ahí y decidi venir aquí… hoy cuando iba a entrar al restaurante recordé una vez que asistí con Zero a una fiesta similar y me entro mucha nostalgia- dijo poniendo una cara triste a lo que Ichigo solo la miro.

-pero no quiero deprimirme ¡estamos en una fiesta! ¡Ichigo-kun vamos a bailar! ¿¡si!?- decía la cataña clara mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde estaban.

-no Mikaru a mi esas cosas no me van- respondió el pelinaranja.

-ONEGAI- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito.

-Mikaru te dije que…

Entonces miró hacia la pista de baile donde estaban todos y logro ver a Rukia bailando. Y al parecer no sola porque también estaba el pelirrojo con ella.

-esta bien tu ganas- dicho esto se levanto y se dispuso a bailar junto a Mikaru.

+……………………………..….+

Se la estaba pasando bien junto a su amigo, además era divertido ver bailar a Rangiku con tanta energía, con la excepción de la vez que casi le cae encima pero para su suerte Renji la jalo hacia si impidiendo un terrible accidente, pero claro sin evitar el berrinche que armo Rangiku cuando cayo al suelo.

-¿te divierte? – le decía Renji mientras bailaba

- si –respondió

Volteó a un lado y ahí estaba bailando con esa castaña Ichigo. A lo que ella solo se le quedo viendo unos instantes.

+…………………………………….+

-Vamos taichou anímese y venga a bailar con nosotros de nuevo- le gritaba Matsumoto a su jefe que se encontraba sentado en un asiento cercano a la pista de baile

-ya te dije que no pienso hacer el ridículo al igual que tu – dijo con una venita en la frente Hitsugaya

-pero taichou Hinamori ya se siente muy solita sin usted- le grito a los cuatro vientos riéndose.

-Rangiku-san- dijo Hinamori totalmente ruborizada.

- eeii Matsumoto creo que ya te pasaste de copas- comento Ikkaku.

-¿yo? Por favor si solo me e tomado 18 botellas de Sake- dijo dandole la espalda

- si esa rubia tetuda puede ¿¡porque yo no!?- añadió en tono de berrinche

- este Matsumoto-san ese es un personaje de un anime, no creo que alguien pueda aguantar tantos litros de sake- decía Yumichika con una gota en la sien

- aparte de todo una Friki loca- dijo Ikkaku ganándose un golpe de parte de Matsumoto.

-como te dije mantente callado calvito- dijo nuevamente dando palmaditas en su cabeza.

-bien hecho Matsumoto-san- decía una niña pelirosada

-y tu ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo el calvo

-planeando una sorpresa- dijo con un brillo en su mirada

+…………………………………..+

Ambos seguían bailando pero lo cierto es que no podían dejar de mirarse de vez en cuando ¿Por qué? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero para ellos solo era odio. Pero ¿sera verdad?

- ¿Ichigo-kun no era que no sabías bailar?-pregunto Mikaru

- no me gusta pero antes lo hacía- respondió dejando a una Mikaru con ganas de saber porque pero…

-ahora por parte de un pedido de la señorita Yachiru-san elegiremos a una parejita para que pase a bailar, veremos quienes serán- decía una persona con el micrófono mientras 2 reflectores se movían de un lado a otro

-¡ustedes pasen al centro!- dijo a las 2 personas que fueron iluminadas por los reflectores.

- ¡QUEEEE!- gritaron ambos

CONTINUARA….

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya se tade mas de un milenio y fue por muchas razones aunque no tenga ninguna excusa por todo lo que tarde… verán

Tenía planeado continuar hace mucho pero las ideas no me llegaban y no me llegaban e incluso fui de viaje a la playa pero seguía sin inspiración, otra de las causas fue qe el maldito cargador de la lap trono y tuvieron que mandarlo arreglar desde donde se conecta a la lap. También e tenido mucho trabajo escolar y pues es 3ero de secundaria y tengo qe mantenerme bien si quiero una buena prepa sorry!!! En serioo tratare de continuar lo más pronto posible porque mi inspiración regreso y tengo muchas ideas que poner en el fic.

¡Gracias a los que siguen conmigo y se toman la molestia de leer!^^


	5. ¡DANCE! y no es el desodorante XD

EEEEEL 5TOO CAPITULOOOO!!!!

Disclaimer__Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero esta historia me pertenece.

¡Que lo disfruten! me esforcé mucho haciéndolo 8)

+……………..…………………+

_- ¡QUEEEE!- gritaron ambos_

¡Lo que le faltaba! a parte de tener que soportar la presencia de ese estupido pelo de zanahoria y a su acompañante, ahora tenía la pésima suerte de que le tocara bailar con el una canción.

No en serio el destino tenía algo en su contra, tener que bailar con esa enana gritona y arrogante era lo peor que le podía pasar. Ahora no solo tendría que soportar que estuviera ahí, también tendría que bailar con ella.

"_¿Por qué a mi?- se lamentaron _

Ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a avanzar al centro de la pista por lo que el encargado del micrófono habló.

- Vamos chicos no sean tímidos y pasen- dijo la persona

¡QUE PASEN! ¡QUE PASEN! ¡QUE PASEN! Se podía escuchar a la gente animándolos (obviamente incluyendo a la ebria de Matsumoto) No tuvieron más opción que hacer lo que les pedían.

-no hago esto porque quiera- dijo la pelinegra

-yo tampoco- contestó

Así ambos tomaron la postura de baile y la música comenzó

_(NOTA: para mas emoción .com/watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg )_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
__I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música ambos miraban hacia otro lado mientras bailaban ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podían verse a la cara?

¿porqué sentía que a algo muy dentro de ella sentía la música?

¿Por qué despertaba algo en el al escuchar ese tono?

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Ambos no pudieron evitar voltearse lentamente y mirarse mutuamente. Esa letra hacia que ambos se perdiesen y todo lo que estuviera alrededor desapareciera.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los que tenía enfrente de un color entre amantista y celeste, se perdía en esas orbes que aparentaban un aspecto de diamante.

Esa mirada proveniente de él la tenía hipnotizada, esas pupilas marrones la miraban de una manera que ella no podía resistir.

La música sonaba y sonaba y ellos no dejaban de parecer ambos sabían bailar y a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas formaban una linda pareja de baile.

El publico alrededor estaba pasmado y en silencio. Todos estaban concentrados observando el baile de ambos Era algo demasiado conmovedor parecían una princesa y un príncipe que por fin se habían reencontrado.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

+………………………………+

es imposible Rukia ¿¡como puedes estar tan loca para que te agrade bailar con este tipo!? Pero es que esos ojos son ¡NO! Eso a ti no te importa ¿verdad? -Se reprochaba a si misma la morena

Además sentía las miradas punzantes de la acompañante de Ichigo que no la veía con una muy buena cara.

La canción estaba a punto de acabar ¿Qué haría después? Lo había mirado atontada en todo el trayecto de la música

+………………………………………+

No podía ser ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Después de todo la odiaba ¿o no? Claro que la odiaba esa enana caprichosa le había amargado todo el día… aunque había que admitirlo, el verle rabiar era demasiado divertido.

Se sentía algo mal por dejar a Mikaru sola, pero con el transcurso de la canción esas preocupaciones fueron quedando en el olvido…

+………………………………………..+

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, y por lo tanto también el momento mágico junto con ella. Y así termino… (los que la escuchan en 1 minutito se acaba xD)

Aplausos y aplausos! Se escuchaban por parte del público presente a los que les había encantado lo recién pasado.

- muy bien muchachos lo hicieron excelente- dijo la persona del micrófono – ¡ahora continuemos con la diversión!

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos…

Y el baile continuo para todos… con la excepción de 2 personas que reflexionaban sobre lo recién pasado.

+…………………………………….+

¿pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? No lo entiendo ,digo solo fue un baile pero… siento algo extraño.

Ichigo se escabullo y salió a la terraza que estaba afuera del salón del evento y se poso sobre el barandal blanco de este. Entro en sus pensamientos un rato hasta que escucho una voz…

-con que escapando eeehh… eso no le gustara a tu novia - era Rukia que acababa de salir a la terraza.

-para tu información no estoy escapándome y ella no es mi novia- le respondió.

-¿a no? Yo los vi muy abrazados hace un rato y lo supuse- dijo la morena desviando la vista y acercándose.

-¿ asi que me has estado mirando todo este rato?- dijo el peli naranja sin poder evitar dejar salir algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿¡mirarte yo!? ¡por favor! ¿para que yo iba a mirar a un idiota como tu ?- le respondió con algo de nerviosismo y enojo.

-no lo se, porque no me dices tu ¿porque tanto interés en este idiota como dices?- le dijo.

-jajaja no gracias antes de perder mi tiempo con un idiota como tu ¡prefiero poner interés en hombres que si valgan la pena!- le respondió encolerizada y decidida a regresar por donde vino.

-Claro alguien que si valga la pena ¿no? ¿¡Cómo ese tal renji!?- le contestó haciendo que ella volviera su vista hacia el.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? Al parecer no soy yo la que te mira, sino al revés- respondió Rukia extrañada y levantando una ceja.

-por dios con la semejante entrada que hizo tu novio, todo el público ahí presente sabe su nombre, se te nota que te mueres por el- le dirigió Ichigo quien trato de aparentar que esto no le causaba nada de molestia.

-¡te informo que eso no es de tu incumbencia! Además ¿¡tu que sabes!? ¡NO ERES NADA EN MI VIDA! - le dijo la pelinegra volteándose de espaldas y generando un largo silencio. El peli naranja solo desvió la vista.

-no se porque te lo digo, pero… Renji no es mi novio- le dijo ya calmada y aún de espaldas

Ichigo regresó su vista hacia ella. – ¿no? Yo creí lo contrario porque la gente normal no da a sus amigos sonrisas tan…- "¡idiota metiste la pata!"

-¿tan que?- Rukia se volteó hacia él muy extrañada.

"¡piensa idiota piensa! ¿ahora que le vas a decir?"

-tan… tan… - lo tenía que decir no había forma de evitarlo.

-Ichigo ¡te estaba buscando!- exclamó mikaru al entrar a la terraza y abrazar a el pelinaranja. El pelo pincho solo se quedo sorprendido y Rukia solo miro la escena.

-y… ¿Quién es ella?- dijo la castaña volteando a ver a Rukia.

-aaaahh ella es- respondió ichigo.

-Kuchiki Rukia- se adelantó la morena

-hmm la modelo ¿cierto?- le respondió mikaru mirándola de arriba abajo sin disimular.

-si, además de la heredera de "las torres Kuchiki"- completo Rukia con algo de desagrado del como la miro esa persona.

-estaba enterada que las "torres Kuchiki" es el conjunto de 4 empresas que maneja Kuchiki Byakuya, así que tu eras la hermana que nunca estaba en Japón- agregó la castaña con una sonrisa que a lenguas se notaba fingida.

-si acertaste, por cierto por educación deberías decirme quién eres tu antes de preguntar quien soy yo ¿no crees?- le contestó la morena con una sonrisa que le costaba sostener.

Mikaru solo la miro con algo de desprecio y le respondió – tienes razón disculpa mi falta de educación, no todos nacimos en una clase tan alta como la tuya me disculpó- Rukia bajo la sonrisa y la miro a los ojos.

-perdona pero ¿tu intentas insinuar algo?- le dijo de frente Rukia

-no, yo no quiero insinuar nada, solo digo que no podemos compararnos a tu clase y a tu educación- respondió no de una forma muy amigable.

Ichigo no sabía que decir solo miraba a las dos chicas mirándose mutuamente. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-Mira a mi no me gusta etiquetar de esa forma a la gente y no comenzare ahora, pero creo que algo tan sencillo como presentarse lo sabe hacer cualquiera-

-bien si tanto quieres saber quien soy, Suzumiya Mikaru ese es mi nombre soy de Tokio y vine aquí de vacaciones- concluyó la castaña.

-¿Tokio? Espera ¿te conozco?- le pregunto Rukia

Mikaru se puso algo nerviosa y contestó – no yo a ti en mi vida te había visto-

-No ,es que te creí haberte visto alguna vez ,pero no debo estar mal- dijo tratando la morena de recordar.

-Si estas mal porque no recuerdo haberte visto. Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿no ichigo?- expresó mikaru volteando a ver a ichigo.

-Este bueno, adiós- respondió despidiéndose de rukia

-adios Rukia-san- concluyo Mikaru sonriendo mientras prácticamente arrastraba a ichigo hacia dentro del lugar.

-¿Y esta desde cuando se toma tantas confianzas?-dijo para sí molesta la pelinegra aún en la terraza.

-Pero a mi no se me quita la idea de que a esta tipa la había visto antes-

* * *

_CONTINUARA…_

_Weno se esto se esta poniendo interesante, ¿les doy un adelanto del siguiente capi?_

_¿se los doy? ¿no se los doy? Bueno se los daree_

_-¿¡pero donde están!?- dijo muy preocupada_

_-¡ya fui a donde estaba el barco y no está!- exclamó el también _

_-¿¡y ahora que vamos a hacer!?- le grito _

_-pues al parecer tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-respondió _

_- tu no entiendes, yo no puedo pasar una noche al aire libre en esta isla y mucho menos contigo- decía muy desesperada _

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "bad luck" _


	6. Bad Luck parte 1

Bad Luck – parte 1

_¡Hola lectores! Volvió la autora más inconstante de fanfiction con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes (si es que aún se acuerdan de que trata XD) muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado y __**DEJEN **__reviews. _

_Espero que lo disfruten… _

Aclaraciones: 

-…- diálogos

-"_…"-_ pensamientos

+….+ separador

¡DISFRUTEN!

_Rukia POV~_

Entro a su habitación en el octavo piso, después de lograr convencer a sus amigos que se sentía mal y pedía disculpas pero debía retirarse, lo cual por cierto había sido de mucha dificultad ya que su amiga aún "ebria" Matsumoto no quería que se fuera.

Fue directo a bañarse en la confortable tina con burbujas, con la que contaba su lujosa habitación. Después de un día tan agotador se tenía muy bien merecido descansar, y que mejor que un delicioso baño con sales perfumadas.

Ingreso a la tina, después de haberla preparado. Se sintió en las nubes al entrar, parecía que las burbujas se llevaran sus problemas.

Cerró sus ojos, se reclino y se puso los audífonos de su i pod, dispuesta a escuchar música.

- "even if the sky is falling down"- tarareaba la morena con los ojos cerrados. – down… Down…- seguía con su canto.

Alguien ingreso al cuarto de baño de la pelinegra a paso lento.

- "baby dont worry you are my only"- esa canción, era una de sus preferidas en ingles, abrió ligeramente los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar, creyó ver una mancha naranja "¡un momento!, ¿naranja? ¡imposible!", abrió los ojos como platos… Kurosaki Ichigo estaba parado frente a ella viéndola fijamente.

Se quito rápidamente sus audífonos y lo miro sorprendida mientras un rubor

Aparecía en sus mejillas al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿¡que estas haciendo aquí! ¿¡Como entraste! ¡eres un pervertido! – le gritaba la chica muy molesta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una toalla que estaba a su lado y se envolvía en ella, poniéndose de pie.

No hubo respuesta del chico, solo se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba Rukia.

- ¡no te acerques!- gritó Rukia dando pasos hacía atrás hasta toparse con la pared del baño.

Al parecer el pelinaranja hizo caso omiso a la morena acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¡te dije que te alejaras!- exclamó intentando darle una bofetada, pero este tomo tu mano antes que impactara en su punto.

Forcejeó para safarse pero el chico no soltaba su mano.

-ichigo…- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como el pelinaranja la jalo hacia el buscando sus labios.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó despertando sobresaltada. Para darse cuenta que estaba aún en la tina.

-¿soñé todo eso?- se dijo a sí misma mirando a su alrededor respirando agitadamente, al parecer se había quedado dormida. - ¿¡pero que demonios fue eso!- exclamó.

- ¿Por qué?... – aún continuaba shockeada después de ese extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

Salió del agua y se puso su ropa de dormir. Se encontraba cepillando su cabello viendo fijamente su imagen reflejada, de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen que la atormentaba en la cual el pelinaranja estaba a punto de besarla. Instantáneamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín y sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar tales pensamientos.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo a si misma terminando de cepillar su cabellera negra como la noche.

Salio del baño y se encamino a su cama, se envolvió en las suaves sabanas blancas y se dispuso a dormir.

Trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía después de un momento tan extraño como el que había soñado.

Se rindió al no poder dormir y se levanto camino a su pequeña terraza hermosamente decorada.

Salio encontrándose con una vista hermosa de todo el cielo estrellado y el mar que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, haciéndose presente por el sonido de sus olas.

- seguro que tantas peleas con ese idiota ya atrofiaron mi cerebro- decía viendo la luna.

- ¿hablando sola enana?- esa voz…

+….+

_Ichigo POV~_

Ingreso a su habitación la 229 muy agotado por los acontecimientos de ese día. Primero la enana idiota hace que caiga en la piscina, después, se encuentra con esa chica Mikaru que le pide que entre a esa fiesta y por ultimo bailo con Rukia. A pesar de apenas conocerla por un día sentía la confianza de decirle por su nombre.

Se tiro en la cama recordando el momento en que estuvo con Rukia en la pista de baile. Aún no entendía el porque no se sintió tan incomodo como esperaba, "después de todo ¡era la enana! ¡la caprichosa hermanita de Kuchiki Byakuya ¿Por qué no estoy molesto? "

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar algo parecido a un grito.-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó.

Fue entonces cuando miro el ventanal de la terraza a la cual no le había puesto mucha atención, siendo su mirada atraída por la belleza de la luna esa noche.

Abrió la ventana y al salir su mirada siguió fija en la luna… hasta que una particular voz llamo su atención aunque no alcanzo a escuchar que dijo.

En la terraza continua estaba la pelinegra, con la que hace unas pocas horas había bailado y que aun no salía de sus pensamientos.

- ¿hablando sola enana?- articuló con una cara burlesca al ver como ella hacia una mueca de enfado.

+…+

Rukia volteó a un costado para comprobar lo que creía haber escuchado. Para su mala suerte "si", el chico que hacía unos momentos inundaba sus pensamientos estaba ahí junto.

- ¡ya te dije que no me digas enana, poste de luz!- exclamó la morena al captar lo que había dicho. – además… ¿porque estas a una habitación de la mía?- pregunto molesta acercándose al lado lateral de la terraza donde estaba el chico.

-No lo se, debería preguntar lo mismo ¿Por qué debo sufrir teniendo a una enana gritona de vecina?- le dijo en tono de burla.

- y yo ¿Por qué debo tener al lado de mi habitación a un vago teñido como tu?- dijo la chica imitando su acción.

- ¡oye! Yo no me tiño, es natural- le respondió. – además el que debería quejarse soy yo.

-claro–dijo con sarcasmo- cámbiate de cuarto- añadió con actitud fría.

- ¿cambiarme de cuarto? Solo por que tu lo dices, ni lo sueñes, ¡vete tú!- le contestó Ichigo.

- ni bromeando ¡yo llegue primero! Así que vete tú- respondió señalándolo.

- prefiero tirarme del balcón antes de darte el gusto de irme- decía el pelinaranja aproximándose entrando a su habitación.

-pues no sería mala idea que te aventaras, no dejare que amargues mis hermosas vacaciones- argumentó la chica.

- pues yo no dejare que amargues las mías- contestó antes de cerrar la ventana el Kurosaki.

- ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?- se lamento la morena.

Así Rukia también ingreso a su habitación para tirarse a los brazos de morfeo. Lo que ambos no sabían era la broma que les tenía preparada el destino de nuevo.

+…+

La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente, ya se había hecho de día. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana y ella debía encontrarse con el grupo a las 7:00.

Se levanto, lavo su cara y se cambio con un atuendo de verano que escogió. Un capri de mezclilla hasta debajo de la rodilla, una blusa anaranjada de tirantes que hacía juego con un collar y un broche que traía en su cabello, bajo esto se encontraba un bikini blanco de tirantes negros, una mariposa negra en una copa y un moño igual negro a uno de los lados de la pieza baja. Dejo su cabello suelto y el broche se lo coloco de lado tomando solo algunos cabellos.

Salio de la habitación, volteando de reojo a la habitación continua y después se encamino al lobby.

En cambio otro pelinaranja ya se encontraba abajo con su familia.

- ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo en público!- exclamó Ichigo golpeando de nuevo a su padre después que este intentaba patearlo por la espalda.

- ¡MASAKI MI HIJO ME ODIA!- lloraba Isshin en el piso sacando un porta retrato en un llavero con la foto de su esposa.

-oto-san baja la voz, la gente comienza a asustarse- decía Yuzu con una gota en la sien.

-cállate viejo llamas la atención-añadió la otra melliza mientras pisaba la cabeza de su padre.

Ichigo solo rodó los ojos.

Algo llamo en especial la atención de Ichigo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el elevador… la morena estaba saliendo de este, ella solo frunció el seño y camino hacia un área de sillones, sentándose al lado de una mujer de cabello corto con unas largas trenzas y una niña pelirosada de cara graciosa.

- ICHIGOO! – su padre le dio una patada ante su distracción.- ¡ya entraste en la edad, en que acosas chicas lindas!- exclamó en un tono orgulloso, ganándose un golpe del chico.

- ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!- decía mientras clavada su puño en la cara de su progenitor.

Después de terminar de pelear con su padre, toda la familia Kurosaki salió al área de la playa.

+…+

Rukia bajo del elevador clavando su mirada en ese tonto que tenía de vecino.

-"que ni sueñe que me cambiare de habitación"- pensaba Rukia mirando molesta al pelinaranja.

Desvió la mirada dirigiéndose a donde logro ver a Soi Fong y Yachiru.

- buenos días Rukia-san- saludo la pelirosa.

- buenos días- también saludo Soi Fong

-hola buenos días- respondió la morena. - ¿Cómo se la pasaron en la fiesta?- añadió sonriente.

-¡estuvo muy divertida! ¡Debiste haberte quedado!- decía en tono de reproche Yachiru

- lo siento, me sentía indispuesta- respondió con una gota en la sien.

- no te disculpes- dijo sonriente- de todas formas hubieras tenido que ayudar a cargar a Rangiku-san porque no podía mantenerse de pie.

Después de reírse por como había terminado Matsumoto después de la fiesta, llegaron las demás personas, con una excepción.

- ¿Dónde esta nii-sama?- le preguntó Rukia a Renji.

-Kuchiki-sama dijo que no tardaba en bajar, que nos adelantáramos- le respondió el pelirrojo.

- bien… entonces ¿¡Qué haremos hoy!- exclamó divertida Matsumoto.

- al parecer la cruda no le afecta ni un poco- murmuraba Ikkaku a su compañero.

– lo se y ayer se estaba cayendo de borracha- respondió también susurrando Yumichika.

- ¿y ustedes que tanto murmuran?- preguntó molesta mirándolos. A lo que ambos solo desviaron la mirada.

-lo primero en la lista para hoy es ¡ir al centro comercial!- dijo Hinamori haciendo acto de presencia, a lo que los hombres solo pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

Después que Byakuya llegó y desayunaron partieron hacia el centro comercial.

+…+

-que lastima que cerraron hoy la piscina- decía Yuzu con una expresión triste mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del hotel desde el área de la piscina.

- lo se Yuzu, pero al parecer este día la limpian- le dijo Karin a su hermana.

- y entonces ¿Qué haremos? Ya fuimos a la playa y aun es temprano para ir al club- añadió Ichigo con expresión de aburrimiento.

-no se preocupen hijos míos, debido a este imprevisto adelantaremos la visita al centro comercial- animaba enérgicamente isshin.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo y unos cuantos golpes de ichigo a su padre en el elevador, el pelinaranja ingreso a su habitación y se vistió para ir al centro comercial.

En el camino de regreso al lobby se encontró con cierta castaña.

- ¡Ichigo! Buenos días- corrió a saludarlo

- buenos días Mikaru- le dijo el pelinaranja respondiendo al saludo.

- ¿te divertiste ayer en la fiesta?- pregunto alegre

-pues si te soy sincero…- fue interrumpido por un pie estrellándose en su cabeza

-¡muy mal ichigoooo!- gritó un eufórico Isshin golpeando a su hijo.- llevamos esperándote abajo mucho rato- añadió mientras el chico aludido lo miraba con rabia desde el piso.

- buenos días- decía la joven que no había hecho acto de presencia.

- buenos días señorita, ichigo ¡con que por eso te habías tardado tanto!- exclamo Isshin en tono burlesco después de saludar a la chica.

- ¡CALLATE VIEJO IDIOTA!- le respondió el pelinaranja a su padre al notar el comentario de doble sentido.

- bueno al parecer ya tienen planes- comentó sonriente Mikaru.

- si, iremos al centro comercial- dijo en tono aburrido el chico.

-¿¡en serio! ¡Yo también me dirigía hacia allá! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos?- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña.

- yo no le veo problema, ¡claro que puedes venir con nosotros!- le dijo emocionado el padre del pelinaranja a la hermosa chica.

Así toda la familia Kurosaki y Mikaru (¬¬) se fueron directo al centro comercial.

+…+

Llevaban apenas una hora en el dichoso centro comercial y ya llevaban docenas de bolsas, que por cortesía de Matsumoto y Hinamori cada vez incrementaban su número.

- y nosotros ¿¡Por qué teníamos que venir!- exclamo molesto Ikkaku.

- ¿pues por qué mas? Si ustedes no venían ¿Quién iba a cargar las bolsas?- respondió Matsumoto burlonamente alegre.

- venimos de burros de carga- decía con una gota en la sien Yumichika.

-¡exacto yumi-kun!- le respondió contenta la pelirrosa presente.

Todos estaban sentados en una cafetería del establecimiento. Matsumoto tenía aproximadamente 16 bolsas llenas de bolsas y ella solo cargaba un pequeño perfume, mientras Ikkaku y Yumichika llevaban lo demás. Hinamori llevaba 6 bolsas cargadas por el "amable" Toushiro que las cargaba de muy "buena" gana. Yachiru solo llevaba dulces, pero que equivalían a 5 bolsas. Rukia solo llevaba 4 bolsas que no estaban para nada ligeras y para mala suerte de Renji, el las cargaba todas. Las demás chicas llevaban menor cantidad de bolsas y los chicos NINGUNA, pero no se salvaban de cargar bolsas.

- Rangiku-san ¿a donde iremos ahora?- comentó Rukia.

- bien ya hemos recorrido la "MITAD" del centro, así que ¿Por que no comemos ahora?- le respondió la pelirroja.

- ¡si! Yo ya tengo hambre- exclamo Yachiru.

- ¿¡que! ¡Pero si acabamos de desayunar!- trato de exclamar Renji

-no seas insensible Renji hemos caminado mucho buscando ropa y ustedes se quejan- le respondió Rukia.

-¡que! Pero si yo…- fue interrumpido por Matsumoto.

- miren hay viene el mesero- dijo.

Todos ordenaron lo que querían y se dispusieron a comer.

+…+

Llegaron al centro, sus hermanas y su padre se separaron de el y de Mikaru con la excusa de una tienda de osos de felpa a la que querían ir.

- nee Ichigo… ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- le dijo al pelinaranja.

-no lo se ¿a donde tienes ganas de ir?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

-etto… no estoy segura, ¡mira! Esa tienda tiene descuentos- dijo corriendo alegre hacía la tienda a lo que Ichigo solo rodo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

_-"este va a ser un día muy largo"-_ pensó el chico.

Caminaron por varias tiendas donde la castaña se compro ropa, aunque solo llevaba 2 bolsas.

- Ichigo voy al baño, cuida las bolsas por mi- decía Mikaru encaminándose al tocador de damas.

- si- respondió aburrido.

Esperó un momento, pero algo llamo su atención.

-¡no puede ser! ¡ese es el nuevo juego de xbox de Naruto! ¡aún no llega a Karakura!- exclamo a si mismo feliz mientras se olvidaba de su compañera y se aproximaba al establecimiento de videojuegos.

+…+

Dejo a sus amigos un momento junto con Yachiru, habían escuchado de una tienda de videojuegos donde tenían el nuevo juego de "chappy gold, edición limitada", así que se encaminaron a buscar esa tienda.

- Yachiru-chan y tu ¿Qué vas a buscar a la tienda?- le preguntó la morena.

- pues eso es muy simple Rukia-san, busco ¡la nueva edición de Naruto para xbox 360!- respondió con brillo en los ojos. A lo que la pelinegra sonrió.

Ambas llegaron a la tienda, separándose cada una por un lado diferente, buscando sus objetivos.

Se acerco al estante tomó su juego de chappy y se encamino a pagar. Al terminar de pagar escucho alboroto de un lado de la tienda, causado por su amiga Yachiru, así que Rukia fue a ver que era lo que pasaba.

+…..+

Se separó de su amiga Rukia y fue directo a donde se encontraba su soñado juego de Naruto. Lo vio de lejos y se apresuro a tomarlo.

- es el ultimo- dijeron un pelinaranja y ella, tomándolo el juego al mismo tiempo.

- es mío – le dijo la pelirrosa al chico jalando el videojuego.

- yo llegue primero mocosa- le dijo jalando el juego también.

- ¡no es cierto! Yo llegue primero- exclamo Yachiru haciendo que la gente empezara a rodearlos por el escándalo que hacían.

- es mío, ¡viaje desde Karakura por este juego y no me iré si el!- le respondió Ichigo.

- ¡pues yo desde Tokio y tampoco me iré sin el!- también respondió

- ¡te dije que es mío!- exclamo el chico tratando de quitarle el juego.

- ¡no veo tu nombre en el!- dijo aferrándose al empaque.

-Yachiru-chan ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rukia llegando a escena - ¡tu! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí!- exclamo viendo con quien estaba peleando Yachiru.

Instantáneamente el pelinaranja soltó el juego al percatarse de quién era la vos.

CONTINUARA…

+…..+

_¡ACEPTO GOLPES Y TOMATAZOS!_

_Perdoon! Ya se que siempre digo que no me voy a tardar, pero siempre pasaa algoo XD. Este capitulo estuvo más largo por mi falta de constancia. El siguiente va a salir más rápido. Gracias por los que aún siguen conmigo __ y los que no los entiendo… _

_Adiós cuídense_


End file.
